Going Back
by Sitaru.doc
Summary: Huey Freeman is now a 26 year old lieutenant in the US Army, after doing things he thought he'd never do, he decides it's time to go back home for a while. But what's there, might be enough for him to stay. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks, its property of Aaron McGruder.

Rio De Janeiro, Brazil: November 29th, 2016 20:00 hours.

3 years, that was enough for him, he'd killed, stole, and even tortured, all in the name of the U.S. Government. He knew that there were no weapons in that house. Only drugs, cash, and people forced to work for nothing but small change and a quick fix. But he had killed everyone inside, and let the base burn to the ground. Why?

Just orders…

"Colonel, I can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course son, what's on your mind?" the man asked

"I was wondering if I could have some time off, I need some rest."

Silence was the most apparent thing in the room for a good 3 minutes.

"Ok…" The colonel started. "…you did a fine job on that last mission, but I know how things can get a bit…stressful on the battlefield. I think you earned, no. Deserve some R&R."

"Thank you, Colonel Jackson." He said standing up from his chair. He headed for the door.

"Oh, I'll arrange it for you now, just tell me how long you'll be gone." The colonel stated as he picked up his phone.

"Five weeks, sir"

"Huh, for a month and change this sounds like some pretty heavy business, Lieutenant. So where you headed?"

"Woodcrest, Illinois." He calmly stated before opening the door.

"Your transport will be ready tomorrow morning; I'll have someone take you to the airport at 0600 hours."

"Thank you, sir.' He said as he walked out the door.

The colonel sat in his chair, speaking on his phone to the staff members at the bases' office building. "Corporal Beck, I need you to organize a flight for Lt. Freeman."

"Yes sir, what's the destination?" a woman's voice spoke from the other side of the phone.

"Woodcrest, Illinois; before 10 tomorrow morning."

"Ok, the information's entered. I'll send someone to deliver Lt. Freeman's flight arrangements tonight."

"Thank you corporal, you have a good night." He said as he hung up his phone.

The young lieutenant walked over to the mess hall, thinking he'd grab some food before heading back to the barracks. He thought about how things would go once he got back, he'd head back to the house and see Riley, and then go talk to everyone.

"Hey Huey, congrats on your promotion!" spoke an Asian soldier from a table by the entrance.

"Thanks, Hiro." He got his food and sat at a seat across from him.

"I got word from the CO earlier; we've got time off for a while on and off base. Some of the guys and I are going over to grab some drinks at a local bar not to far from here, you in?"

"Sorry, I gotta pack up tonight."

"Pack, what for?" Hiro asked

"I'm going for some R&R, my flight leaves for Woodcrest tomorrow."

"Hmm, well take care of yourself man. I got to jet; I need to meet the guys at the barracks." Hiro said as he stood up from the table and grabbed his tray.

"Alright, see you." Huey replied.

He finished his meal and walked back to his barracks. He hopped into the shower and then went to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.

Alright, that's chapter one of this story, hopefully this'll go for a while.


	2. 2: Flying is a Pain

Chapter 2: Flying is a pain.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Lt. Freeman, I'm here to take you to the airport, the car is outside." A female's voice spoke from behind the door.

"Ok, be right down."

He grabbed his luggage and opened the door. His appearance had definitely changed; his trademark afro was gone, replaced by a short style, standard issue in the military. He stood in his dress uniform, making sure everything was clean and in order.

"Ok, I've got everything. I'll go ahead and load it into the…truck."

He stopped and gazed at the large SUV in front of him. Instead of a standard Jeep, he was standing before a Hummer with US Army insignia.

"Umm, what happened to the old Jeep?" Huey asked the young private, who just climbed into the driver's seat.

"We upgraded, Col. Said he wanted your journey home to be as comfortable as possible."

"Comfort's fine, but this is a little extra." He spoke as he finished loading his bags into the back.

"We'll be there in about, 30 minutes. Do you have your boarding pass and ticket, and ID card?" The young private spoke as if he was reading from a list.

"Yes, everything's in order."

"Alright, we're off sir."

After 30 minutes of driving, and about an hour of security checks and customs checkpoints, he was on the flight.

He sat in a business class cabin, relaxing in his seat before hearing the captain's communicator chime.

*Bing*

"Good morning folks, this is US Airlines Flight 765, bound for Woodcrest's Wuncler International Airport. Our expected flight time is…12 hours. Meals and refreshments will be served; your in-flight programs are located in the pocket of the seat directly in front of you. We should be in the air in about 25 minutes, so sit back, relax, and thank you for flying US Airlines." The captain spoke smoothly.

6 HOURS LATER.

The gentle sounds of the plane moving through the air relaxed many of the passengers and drifted them off to sleep. But, one Huey Freeman was wide awake, flipping through a magazine while he listened to his MP3 player.

"Excuse me, sir." A flight attendant tapped him on his shoulder, prompting him to pull off his headphones. "We're starting to serve meals, have you had time to look through the menu?" She was a rather…cheery looking person, sounding as if she was speaking to an old friend.

"Oh, I have. Could I place my order now?" He asked.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"The grilled chicken, with steamed vegetables and rice pilaf please."

"And to drink, sir?"

"Do you have green tea?"

"Yes we do, I'll be right back with your order."

"Thank you."

He watched her walk off as he continued to look through his magazine.

After she came back, he had started eating. After eating, he decided to rest for a bit, and sleep for the rest of the flight. If only things went right.

The sound of a woman screaming had woken him up after about an hour.

"Everyone, remain seated, this is a hijacking!" an average framed Caucasian man commanded as he pulled out a switchblade.

Huey sighed, he knew he could handle this guy, but knew this would attract unwanted attention upon landing. Still, he wouldn't be able to deal with himself if someone got hurt and he just sat there, and did nothing.

He rose from his seat, and gently peeked behind the curtain, seeing that there was only one man involved. "I can take this guy down without anyone getting hurt, but I'll have to be careful." He thought to himself.

He walked out of the curtain, stepping behind the man giving instructions to everyone. He gently tapped the man on the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Hey asshole, I told everyone to stay-

He was cut off by the uniformed man punching him in the face, following up with a knee to the stomach. He then broke the hijacker's hand, forcing him to drop his knife, and then struck him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Is everyone ok, anyone hurt?" he asked before tying up the man with a spare belt from his carry-on.

No one spoke, they just stared at awe at the man who had saved them, and disarmed the hijacker, all within 2 minutes.

One man stood up and clapped, others followed suit.

"You're a hero!" a woman yelled as she stood up.

"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt; I'll head back to my seat."

Huey walked back to his seat, and slept through the rest of the flight.

After another 6 hours passed, the captain spoke. "To visitors and tourists, we hope you enjoy Woodcrest, to returning passengers, welcome home." He stood in the baggage claim, waiting for his suitcase to come around. "There it is." He said as he grabbed his bag.

It was just around 7PM after he had gotten everything in order. He had avoided the cameras and reporters waiting for the soldier turned hero. He had walked outside, whistling for a Taxi in the cold winter air. It pulled up as he grabbed his things and put them into the trunk. "Where you going to, sir?" An older man asked him as he got into the backseat.

"Timid Deer Lane, I'll tell you which house." Huey told him as he sat back.

The driver nodded, and pulled off.

Huey pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Yo, this is Reezy, who dis?"

"Riley, it's me Huey. Listen, I'm coming home for a while, can you make sure the front door's open?" He asked as the cab moved down the highway.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon bro." Huey hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

The driver looked through his rearview mirror, so he could see Huey's face.

"I've been seeing a lot of military guys at the airports and train stations this month, you coming home for the holidays?" the driver asked, his voice not sounding tired, but as if he had already been through things in his lifetime.

"Yeah, something like that." Huey replied as he checked his watch.

"We're at Timid Deer; point out where you want me to stop."

"I'm right there, the house with the fountain in the front yard."

The car pulled up and stopped; Huey walked to the trunk and grabbed his bags, and walked up to the driver side window. The driver noticed Huey was going into his pocket to get his money out.

"No need kid; every soldier should be able to see his family. This one's on the house."

"Thanks, you sure you don't need me to pay?"

"It's the holiday season kid, I've got a lot of fares to get to, have a good night." The driver said before pulling off and honking the horn.

Huey walked up the path and to the front door, wondering if everything would be the same as it was 3 years ago.

Well, that's chapter 2, as always I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to read and review, chappy number 3 will be here soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I'd like to give thanks to TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT for letting me use his OC's Carmela Rodriguez and Sunshine Jones.

Chap. 3

He walked into the house, calling out for his brother.

"Riley, you in here?" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

He sat on the couch, setting his bags next to the coffee table before hearing someone come down the stairs.

"Hey, what's up Huey?" The younger Freeman gave him some dap and inspected his brother.

"Man, you come up here all dressed up and everything." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, but I see I'm not the only Freeman in uniform." Huey replied.

Instead of a white t-shirt that's 2 sizes too large, Riley was dressed in a dress shirt, khakis and black shoes.

"Nah, this ain't a uniform. I'm taking my girl out for her birthday; I'm actually leaving out in a few." He said while adjusting his tie.

"Who's "your girl" now?"

"Sunshine, I'm taking her to the seafood place downtown, I got off of work early so I could have time to get ready."

"I thought you were dating Carmela last time I called you, that was like what, 4 months ago?"

"Yeah, but…she tied me up man, we never saw eye to eye on some things."

"Hold up, I know you and Mela never were a perfect match, but I think the term is tied down." Huey said as he walked to the kitchen.

Riley just sat and thought about how he was gonna say that Carmela, the gangsta girl who he had fell in love with back in high school, had done one of the weirdest things to him.

Huey walked back into the living room, carrying a glass of orange juice.

"Well, naw man; she literally tied me up. I walked up to her room one night; she said she had a surprise for me, and next thing I knew she tied me up and did some…you know stuff." He said starting to look embarrassed.

Huey nearly spit his juice all over the floor. He swallowed his juice, and after about 3 seconds, burst out laughing.

"Oh dang man, you mean to tell me she handled you?" He said in between laughs.

Riley, was now not angry, but jokingly annoyed.

"Oh, come on that shit was traumatizing, and you just laughed it off!" he yelled before eventually going into laughter himself.

They stopped laughing after 5 minutes, and Riley then spoke up.

"But seriously though, I had to man up and get a job. I started at a Target over in the shopping center, and made it up to manager after a few years. After that, I started working at an insurance company in the business district. After granddad died, I had to drop the whole thug thing, and get my life in check. It's as suit and tie thing, but hey it pays really well. Carmela still wanted to bang and be a thug's dream. She said I was becoming a lame. She left and hopped on a bus bound for New York City, last I heard about her, she was running drugs for her old gang. I just left her, and then went on to work; the insurance place hired me even though I didn't have a college degree."

"Ah, what do you do there?" Huey asked taking another sip of his juice.

"I do everyday office things, type up reports and stuff. I'm basically getting paid big money to do what I did in school."

Riley looked at his watch, realizing it was 8:15 already.

"Aw man, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go pick up Sunny, you gonna be ok here for a few hours?" He asked as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Yeah, sure; I'll see you when you get back." Huey said as he got up.

"Alright, peace out." Riley said as he walked out the door.

"That went well, no fighting, no yelling. Riley's grown up." Huey thought to himself.

He sat on the couch thinking about what he'd do. He had money in the bank, over a month of vacation, and a house all to himself. He did what any guy would do…

"Hello, I'd like to place an order for delivery."

"Sure, what would you like?" A voice spoke from the other side of the phone.

"I'd like a medium veggie pizza and a 2-liter of Coke, and could I have an order of French fries?"

"Alright, what's the address and phone number?" Huey could hear a keyboard clicking in the background.

"627 Timid Deer Lane and its 555-6783, could I get a time and total?" He asked.

"Sure, its 22.50 and it'll be about 35-45 minutes."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned on the TV.

"This is Woodcrest's number one news program, Action News 9. Hello and good evening, we have breaking news. 2 hours ago, a flight bound for Woodcrest was the target of a hijacking; passengers say a man from the US military, in full uniform disarmed a Caucasian man who tried to hijack the flight armed with a knife. The man has been identified as Donald Smithson. He is now in custody and faced with life imprisonment, however the man who saved the flight's identity is still unknown. This is Kate Rollins, Channel 9: Action News."

"Good." He sighed as he flipped the TV to a music channel.

"Yo, what's good y'all? This is your boy, D-Cash; and I'm hitting you with the new Thug Star video for 'Spread Those Cheeks'."

He just facepalmed, and sat back.

"I've been out of Woodcrest for 1 year and out of the country for 3. Music has gotten even more ignorant than when I left."

"I should change out of these clothes before the pizza guy gets new cameras down here."

He went upstairs and showered, changed his clothes, and got back to the living room all within 20 minutes. He was now wearing a black t-shirt, olive khakis, and was flipping through channels looking for something to watch as he thought about what he'd do.

"I should go see Jazmine tomorrow, surprise her with flowers or something." He thought.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. He walked up to it, grabbing the money out of his wallet.

"Hi, I've got a medium veggie, fries and a 2 liter coke here for a…Mr. Freeman?" The delivery guy spoke as he read from a receipt.

"Yeah, that's me. Here's your tip." He handed him a 20 and 10, telling him to keep the change.

"Thanks man, you have a good night." He said pocketing the cash and walking to the car.

After about eating ¾ of the fries, and 3 slices of veggie pizza, he was full. He normally didn't eat that much, but he was hungry. He had barely eaten his in-flight meal, seeing that it was a Lean Cuisine on a plate, sans taste. He slid the pizza in the fridge, and sat on the couch, watching a soccer match on the one of many sports channels Riley had ordered. It was about 12:45 when he heard a car pull into the driveway. Riley had walked into the house looking pretty content, setting his keys on the table by the door.

"Hey bro, you're back late." Huey said checking turning his head to face his brother.

"Yeah, I took Sunshine out to a movie after dinner." He said as he went into the kitchen.

"There's some pizza in the fridge, if you want it." Huey informed him.

"Aw man, it's got veggies and stuff on it!" He complained.

"Don't tell me you still won't touch vegetables on pizza, man." Huey said jokingly.

"Man, anything that's not peppers or onions, is getting pulled off." Riley replied.

5 minutes later, Riley walked into the living room carrying a plate with the leftover fries and 2 slices of pizza, with craters in them where the vegetables once sat, save for a few peppers.

"Oh dang, you were serious?" Huey asked as he stood at his brother's plate.

"Yeah, I like veggies, just not on my pizza." He said biting into a slice.

"So what are you gonna do tomorrow, just chill at the house?" Riley asked checking out the soccer match.

"Nah, I'm gonna go take care of some things, then I'll go see Jazmine. Is my car still in the garage?" Huey wondered.

"Yep, but being that you bought car back in junior year of high school; it's become a classic, I've kept it clean and everything, but you'll need to get it tuned up. I've actually had people make me offers for it." Riley said as he finished his first slice.

"Really, man…" He said as he thought about it.

"I'm gonna head to bed man, I'll be up in the morning to go get the car fixed up and everything. You gotta work tomorrow?" Huey asked as he walked to the stairs.

"Nope, I've got the weekend off." He said.

"Alright, man. I'll see you in the morning." Huey said before going upstairs.

"Ok good night man, oh and before I forget."

"Yeah?" Huey said before starting up the stairs.

"Good to have you back man." Riley said as he stood by the couch.

"It's good to be back, Riley." Huey replied before going into his room.

Alright, that's chapter 3. Kind of a heart warming moment between brothers, but I'm not gonna make this story too crazy. Chappy number 4 is coming soon, so keep this one under your UAV! (Big ups to Trigger Mike for that phrase.)


End file.
